


Assiduity

by MizzGinger



Series: GoM Love Chronicles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Failed attempt at humor, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: Assiduity: a constant attention on someone.That's the only word needed to summarize Midorima's true love.Midorima Shintaro x [Reader]





	1. Confession One

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this crack fic has plot..... at the end.

_It was like out of a shoujo manga._

_Someone trips, and the other rescues them from a painful fall. The rescued person falls in love with their savior, but their savior doesn't pay them any mind... Okay, maybe it's the opposite of a shoujo manga._

"S-Shin! Are you okay?!" Takao exclaims after doing a double-take. One second he was rambling on about his breakfast today, and the next, Midorima was out of his peripheral vision.

It didn't help that Midorima had buried his nose into a textbook in fear of Oha Asa's predictions. 'You will meet an inevitable fate.' Whatever that meant, he was prepared with his lucky item: a pen with a giraffe bobblehead on top. He assumed that the gods wanted him to prepare for the inevitable English pop quiz, so he did.

Until his foot got caught in a crack on the sidewalk. Falling forward, he braces himself for the impact which never comes. Instead, a strong arm wraps around his torso to hold him. 

With wide eyes, he glances up at his savior, whose face is dangerously close to his. "Midorima-senpai?" You furrow your eyebrows in confusion. Once you fully understand your predicament, you gasp and push him back onto his feet. "I... How are you doing?"

He doesn't want to sound ungrateful for the rescue, but he has no interest in conversing with a stranger. "Hn, fine."

He prays that it's the end of the conversation, but Oha Asa isn't as loving to him today. "Oh good... Make sure to eat well, drink lots of fluid, an apple a day keeps the doctor away, watch where you're walking--"

"Woah, she's spewing out a lot of advice," Takao comments with a laugh.

"And I love you," you blurt out.

The students around you three stop to stare. It's rare witnessing a public confession, even rarer to one of the Generation of Miracles. It certainly stuns the green-haired giant to the point that he doesn't know how to react.

Then a mixture of surprise, anger, and embarrassment washes over his face as he stumbles with his words. "Y-You... What are y-y-you trying t-to do h-here?!"

"I think she's confessing to you, Shin," Takao hums with amazement.

"I... I WANT TO DATE YOU WITH THE PROSPECTS OF MARRIAGE!" you shout out, mustering all the courage in your body to do so.

_'You will meet an inevitable fate.'_

__

__

and it appears that you are his inevitable fate.


	2. Confession Two

"Shin, you have a sourpuss look on your face," Takao cooes, a cheeky smile adorning his features.

The green-haired shooter doesn't react to Takao's usual prodding and keeps a trained eye on the book before him. It's the same book that got him into trouble earlier this morning as it diverted his attention away from the school's faulty sidewalk. As much as he wants to chuck the book out the window along with Takao, he needs it for today's pop quiz.

Emitting a low growl in response to Takao's comment, he turns the page quickly. He's desperate to forget what had happened earlier today when he received the oddest of confessions. Just remembering your declaration of love made his heart skipped a beat or two; a rush of blood rising to the top of his cheeks soon follows, painting his obvious embarrassment.

Before Takao can comment on his expression, the teacher walks into the room, ending all conversations. Midorima quickly stashes the book inside the desk's compartment and stands up. Reciting the usual 'good morning', he tries to forget today's cringe-worthy moment and continue his life as is.

**> >>**

Running laps around the Shūtoku gym is the usual routine of the basketball team. Midorima had hoped that the methodical action of running would release him of the endless consequences of your confession. Pointed and stared at the entire day, he was the object of the school's attention as word got out about the confession.

Truthfully, he wished his moment of infamy would end. He did everything Oha Ahsa said! Why was he being punished on such levels?

"Cheer up!" Takao breathes out as he jogs beside him. "Maybe by the end of all this, you'll have a girlfriend or even a wife."

"I don't want one." Having had enough of Takao's witty statements, Midorima sprints farther ahead with all his might. As each foot pushes against the school's track field, a bout of wind brushes against his face. The warm air of Spring only rejuvenates his will to win as he mentally prepares himself to defeat Kuroko and his band of Seirin delinquents.

Once he finishes five laps around the field, Midorima travels to the water fountains. He wipes his glasses with the towel placed around his shoulder, ignoring the stares directed at him. Opening his mouth, he positions himself in front of the fountain-- but as soon as the water hit the back of his throat, he hears the most memorable voice.

"Midorima-senpai?!"

The shooter chokes on his water while glaring ferociously at the girl standing in front of him. You, dressed in your kyudo uniform, stare at him with a dumb-founded expression. When you notice how near he is from dying, you rush over to pat his back in a flustered manner. He tries to wave you away, but you're having none of that.  _Midorima-senpai was in trouble!_

When his coughs become rougher, panic strikes your system. You go with your first instinct which is to take him to the infirmary, "Hold on, senpai!"

Without a single ounce of effort, you whisk him up bridal style, your knees slightly bending to accommodate his weight. You hear Midorima's attempts to stop you, but you don't bother listening as and sprint inside the school building, earning you both a trail of stares.

"IS THERE A NURSE HERE?!" you yell as soon as you step into the infirmary. You place Midorima gently onto the nearest bed and rush over to the stunned nurse. "He's dying!"

"I-I'm not dying!" he shouts between coughs.

"I don't know what to do! I mean, I would tell him to drink water, but he's choking on it!" you continue explaining with haste.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is all right," she laughs nervously.

**_"I'm not her boyfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend, yet."_ **

The simultaneous answers are convoluted, but you two clearly hear each other. You glance over your shoulder to see his fierce glare, and your heart sinks.

"Oh, does that mean you rejected my confession?" Your eyes lower while a frown appears on your features.

"T-That-- Of course! I hardly have time for a relationship, and I don't know you," he tries to reason as calmly as possible.

"That's it!" Your expression immediately brightens. "I'll just show you how serious I am about you."

"I don't want that--"

Once again, you ignore him and skip merrily away from the astounded shooter, leaving him a blushing mess.

**_____**   
**Extended Ending**

"Pfft yes! It was the funniest thing! This girl just flew in with this 6 ft giant, thinking he was dead. She was carrying him like a princess!... I know! He was like a shoujo heroine!" the nurse giggles on the phone.

"I'm still here, you know!" Midorima says from afar.

Sending him a side glance, the nurse lets out a 'tch'. "Nevermind, he's not cute at all. Only his mighty girlfriend is."

"S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you aren't denying she's cute?"

_Oh, why was Oha Asa being so cruel today?_


	3. Confession Three

"[Full Name], age fifteen, vice-captain of the kyudo team, two-time national champion in kyudo, ranked thirtieth in the school's class of freshmen--"

Midorima shut his book closed, eyes drifting over to his annoying friend. There isn't a semblance of patience in his green optics, finding it far too early to engage in this subject. "I don't need information about her."

"What? I'm just saying that she's a great catch!" Takao states in a lighthearted manner. "Plus, guys refuse to approach her cause she's tougher than most of them. So you practically have no competition."

"I want to focus on basketball. I have no time for games."

"This isn't a game for her though, Shin-chan," Takao pouts, pity laced in his words.

Noticing Takao's strong interest in the girl, Midorima furrows his eyebrows and sends him a pointed glare. "You're the one approaching this as if it were some sort of game."

"My intentions are innocent!" he gasps. "I even told her your favorite foods when she asked this morning."

"You-- What? Y-You saw her?"

"I mean, we go to the same school..."

"That's not what I meant."

Takao rolls his eyes at the shooter's perpetual panic on the subject. "Why are you so against dating her? Or dating in general?"

"I-I'm not against it... And frankly, I'd prefer it if you didn't stick your nose into my business," Midorima spats out with narrowed eyes.

The raven-haired boy returns the glare but ultimately relents and returns to his normal, laid-back disposition. "Okay, okay." He faces forward, sitting properly in his chair and leaving the shooter alone.

It's odd to see Takao give in so easily, but Midorima chalks it up as a win and returns to his book. However, the minute the teacher steps into the classroom, it appears that he had never won the argument in the first place.

"By the way, you have a lunch date with her today."

"TAKAO!"

**[____]**

You run up the stairs towards the rooftop with a lunchbox in tow. When you spot Midorima seated by the fenced area, you snap on your most radiant smile. "Midorima-senpai! I made your favorite foods!"

He's impressed by the sheer size of the lunchbox, stacking up to two feet high. He's even more impressed that you found him-- seeing as how he hid from you the minute lunch began. He thought he had secured a safe lunch, yet here you are... And as much as he now wonders how you might have found him, he doesn't have the energy to ask. You have long exceeded his expectations when it came to how odd you were.

He stares at the lunchbox, watching as you set it down to unravel its contents. "That's all for me?"

"For us... I uhh got a little overexcited making food in home ec," you state sheepishly.

He's confused by your enthusiasm and feels a need to clear up the misunderstanding, "You do know this isn't a... date. We're only meeting as friends."

You stop preparing the food and send him a reassured smile. "Don't worry, senpai! I heard you loud and clear the other day."

There are no ulterior motives behind that smile, which worsens his confusion. "Then if you understand, why do you continue pursuing me?"

You remain silent and give him his share of the food before responding. "It's embarrassing... But you already know why."

You shyly glance up at him, and he can't help but gulp in anticipation. "I don't."

You appear to be taken aback by his ignorance, and it takes you a moment to answer truthfully. "Because I... love you."

His face flares up at your confession. It has the same power on him as it did the first time you confessed. "Idiot, d-d-don't say something like that!"

"You're the one who made me!" you cry out.

Midorima coughs in his hand, knowing full well that you were right. He did egg you on to say something like that. With little to no experience on love though, he's clueless on how to respond to your confession once more. The best thing he can do is change the subject, and he does so in a hasty fashion.

"So you brought my favorite foods..." He directs his attention to the box in his hand.

You sigh with relief and resume your normal conversation. "Yup! I did say that!"

Again, his need to question overcomes his reasoning. "Why would you do that?"

You blush once more, grabbing the edge of your skirt tightly. "B-because I love you, senpai!"

"S-S-S-STOP SAYING THAT!"

"BUT YOU ASKED!"

_Honestly, how is he supposed to manage with you?_

**[Extended Ending]**

In the far distance, Takao watches the two (not) couple with the most amused expression. Behind him are the rest of the Shūtoku basketball team, wondering why they followed Takao.

"They're so cute," he hums as he continues snapping photo after photo of the two.

"Are you really making them your screensaver?" Miyaji asks with little interest.

"This is Shin-chan's first date! It needs to be saved forever!"

"You're weirder than both of them combined, Takao," he sighs.


	4. Confession Four

A pair of tickets slides into Midorima's vision. He glances up to see you standing beside his desk and beaming with pride. "What is this?"

"I want you to see my competition, senpai."

It's a daring request, but he can sense how you're trying your best to keep a strong front. Thankfully, it's far too early in the morning for anyone to occupy the classroom and witness your demand; he's less flustered about the implications, a minimal speck of embarrassment dusting his cheeks.

He takes the ticket, analyzing the contents of it. "Hmm, I have practice that day."

You drop the brave facade, and it's replaced by absolute disappointment. "Oh... I understand--"

"I can go once I'm finished," he interrupts before you fall into the pits of despair.

"Really?!"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

Your body visibly shakes with excitement. "I promise to make it to the finals so you can see me. I'll win if you're there, senpai!"

Midorima blushes, "You're so nauseating..."

You don't mind his empty insult and giggle in response, "Heehee!"

**[____]**

"I'm kinda surprised you're in that much of hurry to see her competition," Takao hums with amusement. Despite Midorima's incessant refusal of his presence, the raven-haired boy decided to tag along and see what's kept his friend on edge all day. He knew it had something to do with you, and upon seeing his surroundings, he wasn't the least bit surprised how love changed the stick-up-his-ass Midorima Shintaro.

"I-I made a promise to her, nanodayo," he weakly defends himself, refusing to make contact as he reads the updated block schedule. "...She's in the east wing." He abruptly turns on his heel and rushes towards the location.

Takao only smirks at his reaction while following him to wherever you resided. When they arrive, both scan the area for you. It doesn't take much to find you, seeing as how there are only a few of you left in the competition.

But when Midorima's eyes zero in on you, his heart stutters then skips a beat-- it's a clear sign of defiance. His eyes are next to betray him as they situate their gaze on you, taking in your unique beauty.

You don't notice his stare as you're in the zone, similar to that of the zone in basketball. You're here to win, something that Midorima finds respectable and that shouldn't be bothered. Though his counterpart thought differently.

"WOOHOO! [NAME]!" Takao shouts as he waves his arm around.

He captures the attention of the entire room, including you, who had to unfocus to give him your attention. But it's well worth it as you flash them a large grin and wave your bow at them.

There's unbridled, raw joy in your optics. What's more, there's even a hint of adoration in them, and it's all directed towards him. His heart resumes its tremors, causing heat to rise up to his cheeks.

An announcer calls your name, and you're pulled back to the competition. With a small nod, you waltz over to the shooting range where you ready your bow. Before you begin though, you take one last look at Midorima.

"Senpai! This is for you!" you yell from across the room. Again, the spectators' gazes land on the two of them but are quick to return on you due to your sparkling talent.

And it all happens in quick succession. With the elegance and power of that of a ruling queen, you hit every target right in the center. There are low murmurs of awe, but they're ignored as you continue to sweep through the final round with certainty.

By the end, there's no competition whatsoever as not one arrow possessed the same accuracy of yours. In only a matter of minutes, your competition becomes desolated, and you've never looked more attractive.

"Shiiin-chaaan," Takao whispers in his ear, "if you keep denying that she's your girlfriend, someone is gonna snatch her up."

There's a reserved anger welling up inside of him. He isn't sure the basis of this anger, but he doesn't like that sound of it. "Like who, nanodayo?"

"...Me."

Silence consumes the area for a brief moment as Midorima returns his focus on you. It isn't until someone announces the competition's results does he realize the severity of the situation.

_'And the winner is [Name]!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah the reader really is a winner ;)


	5. Confession Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to put my analysis now on Takao... he may seem dumb but that guy knows what he's doing  
> there i said it

It's been two days since the big shock. 

Monday morning comes around and Midorima Shintarou is at a loss for words. He's never been a many of many words; so to others, nothing much has changed. However, in his mind, there's a war going on with explosions and unstrung sentences all muddled together. 

He's a mess coming into the school. Takao, on the other hand, is bright and normal. His demeanor doesn't change in the slightest when he greets Midorima. "Yo, Shin-chan! Did you do the homework?? I totally forgot to." 

The boy reaches in his bag and lays out a weekend's worth of work. There's nothing else in those gray optics except mundane desperation. Nothing about the big reveal this weekend.

"Takao..." Midorima says in a warning tone. He's not here to play games, but clearly, the ravenette is all about these games.

"I was too busy hanging out with [Name]-chan," Takao offhandedly continues. He takes a pencil out of his bag and begins to furiously fill in answers. "It was so much fun that I forgot all about this homework."

There goes his heart again. It's a firm squeeze of annoyance, mixed with a surge of boiling anger. He can't quite define it, but he knows he hates the sensation. 

"Stop talking about her," he instructs with a coldness he hadn't used in a while. 

"Why? Don't you care what I do with her?" Takao hums innocently though there isn't anything innocent about his expression. 

Midorima can tell that Takao was fishing for something, but the stubbornness of a Cancer is near impenetrable. "I don't care--"

"Good! I invited her for a date tomorrow after school," Takao chirps, acting as if he expected that answer.

And man, did he walk himself into that one.

**[____]**

_"Cancer has the most luck today! Your future will be set for life! Recommended item for the day: floss."_

The T.V. shuts off and Midorima rushes into the bathroom cabinet for his lucky item. Prepared and well fed, he ventures out of his house and into the cruel world. 

The day speeds by fast as the anticipation of the afternoon clogs his nerves. He didn't want you to go on a date with Takao. You had already promised to love and marry him ever since you two met. Although it was preposterous, you were wholly committed to him. The idea of you breaking that promise had him at wit's end. Sure, he didn't officially acknowledge you as his (wife) girlfriend but you were connected to him through the many lunch (dates) appointments you both attended. 

You guys bonded. Why were you now wandering over to Takao?

Wanting answers, he ultimately decided to follow the both of you on your "date". As soon as the bell had rung to signal the end of school, he strapped on his bag and marched away into battle.

And if Takao has any indication of his stalker, he doesn't show it. Guiding Midorima towards the subway station, he trails along the path merrily with you in tow. There's a small smile adorning your features, and you laugh whenever he states a cringe-worthy joke. The atmosphere between you two makes the whole couple thing believable which causes a sense of worry to wash over him.

The rest of the evening continues with a few stops at the thrift shops and ends at a local cafe. Takao appears to be treating you to a delicious crepe, forcing his way into your heart with food. It's working as shown by your glossy optics and large smile. You're overjoyed, an expression shown only to him whenever he gave you a sliver of attention.

The sinking feeling of betrayal shoots an arrow to his heart. Love has never been something he wanted to think about, having only known basketball and school. Yet, there was something in his brain awakening the moment you confessed.

Why he would ever fall for someone as bold as you was beyond comprehension. But he wanted you. He loved you.

And the moment he spots Takao leaning in for a kiss, all inhibition goes out the window.


	6. Confession Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with updates :3

"TA. KA. O!"

Midorima enunciates every syllable, dipping them into glue and then in sharp daggers. Having called out the teen, he makes his presence known to the two of them and the entire cafe. The room becomes silent as their attention focuses on the enraged green-haired boy.

Takao is mildly shocked by Midorima's appearance, but it is you that is in absolute horror. Your drink, now spilled by your sudden jolt of surprise, colors your uniform and floor. Some is dribbling down your chin while your mouth is agape and eyes wide. 

"Midorima-senpai?!"

"What are you doing to her?" Midorima charges forward until he is standing in front of their table. It wasn't in his nature to be this confrontational, but he embraces the change, enough that he holds no regret in his direct attack.

Takao's initial shock is smoothed over with a cheeky smile and he responds with ease, "I was trying to end our date in a happy note!"

"DATE?" you screech while whipping your head around to face him, your body twitching in panic. "THIS ISN'T A DATE!" 

Now he's confused. Fixing his glasses, he glances between the both of you. "What is it then, nanodayo?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Shin-chan?" Takao's expression is painted with brazen confidence now, acting as if this was all part of his plan.

Yet you appear to be riddled with confusion, the implications Takao imposes now only causing more worry to bleed through. "But it's not a date! I'm just learning more about Midorima-senpai!"

He isn't keen on your answer, but there's a sense of relief upon knowing the basis of this rendezvous. "Why are you asking Takao when you can ask me?"

"Because... I didn't want to bother you." You stare down at your shoes with shame. "I'm sorry if this has caused any confusion."

"But what about that kiss?" Midorima blurts out.

Takao coughs awkwardly in his hand, grabbing the attention of the both of you."Weeeeeelll I kinda knew that you were here Shin-chan. You were so slow with [Name]-chan! It was depressing to see her chained to a guy who wasn't giving her affection!"

Midorima clenches his teeth, "This wasn't for you to get involved, Takao."

He raises his hand in submission, "I know, I know. But it's true that she'll get snatched up by someone else if you don't pay attention."

"Eh? Me?" You don't seem to believe Takao one bit.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute," Takao explains but stops when he feels Midorima's murderous aura. 

Midorima doesn't waste a single second romantically whisking you away. He shifts over to your side, grabs his lucky item of the day, and uses it to tie a string around your wrist to pull you along. "Let's go, [Name]."

You don't think twice about the floss around your wrist and obediently follow him out the cafe. It's a weird way to end the small tryst at the cafe, and it leaves the cafe patrons confused yet entertained.

Once you both make it down the silent streets of a neighborhood, Midorima stops walking to face you. He's quiet, his eyes narrowed with concentration as he tries to formulate the next few words. He truly didn't want to address his blatant disapproval of your afternoon with Takao, but tension will form and so will Takao's plans.

"You... like me." Though it comes off as a statement, you nod your head in response. He sighs and continues. "You're serious." Again, you nod. "Are you willing to mold yourself into a proper woman for me?" Another nod. "Do you respect your elders?" Another nod. "Your schoolwork?" Another nod. "Yourself?" Another nod.

He stops his questioning, and now it's your turn to speak up. "You're a respectable person, senpai... I admire you-- No... I love you. I only have marriage in mind; these thoughts aren't all that impure!"

"All that impure?" His glasses fog.

"I mean, we do have to produce children..."

He can feel his cheeks overheating. "If..." He lets out a shaky cough before continuing. "If you are ready for the challenges ahead, I suppose I can entertain the idea of you as my marriage candidate."

Your legs drop under your weight as you become overwhelmed with relief. Tears form and run down your blushing cheeks, "Thank you, senpai! You won't regret it!"

The smallest of smiles forms on his lips, and it's difficult for him to conceal it. "...I know I won't."

 

**___** ****[Extended Ending]___** **

"Eeeeh, is it normal for high school students to be talking about marriage candidates?" a bystander asks while talking on the phone. "No, right?"

The voice on the other side of the phone murmurs their answer while the bystander continues to watch a green-haired giant console a crying girl. 

"Yeah... High school kids are weird as hell these days."


	7. Confession Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mind is yelling at me to torture Midorima, and so I shall

Three days.

Exactly three days and he's been visited by everyone and their mothers. Midorima was sure that the fault laid with Takao. That boy probably broke the news to anyone who made eye contact with him that Midorima Shintarou had finally acquired a girlfriend (marriage candidate). 

Everyone knew. His basketball team, his parents, the Generation of Miracles--

_Speaking of which..._

"What is it that you want?" Midorima fixes his glasses and sends the blonde a guarded look. After a long and strenuous day, he just wanted to relax and do some homework. To see Kise and Aomine waiting by the gates has the last of his patience deteriorating.

Kise notices his friend's grumpy mood and flashes a smile, "I want to see Midochii's wife!"

"She isn't my wife."

"Well..." Ignoring the lackluster comment, Kise glances side to side, scanning the swarm of students leaving the school grounds. "Where is she?"

"I bet she isn't as hot as Tetsu's girlfriend," Aomine drawls out as he picks at his ear.

"S-She's attractive, nanodayo!" Midorima spits out with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? You sound really protective of her... That's a first," Aomine retorts.

A scowl mars the bespectacled boy's features.

"Awww, come on. Don't make that face," Kise pouts.

"I'm not making a face!"

"Woah, what's wrong, Midorima-senpai?" Your voice sends terror down his spine as they all spin around to face you. There's an innocence to your smile, but it shines nonetheless and causes his heart to pound harder.

Kise's eyes widen with wonder. "Woah, is this her?"

Midorima coughs, finally giving in to the two. "Yes, there she is. Was it worth the trip?"

"It wasn't exactly a trip... I had a photo shoot near the area, and then I invited Aominecchi when I saw him!" Kise explains as if it all wasn't a big deal.

You glance between the three of them, your eyebrows knotting together with confusion. "Umm... Midorima-senpai? Who are they?"

He's surprised that you haven't heard of his teammates from middle school but is quick to answer you. "They are my former teammates from middle school."

"Ah, I see! You must be very important to senpai then." You bow your head slightly. "I'm [Name], it's so nice to meet you."

"Senpai? How cute," Kise coos though it's clear that he's teasing the shooter. "Ne, ne, why don't you call him by his first name?"

"N-N-No way!" your cheeks sizzle at the thought. "I'm merely a marriage candidate--"

Midorima sighs loudly to silence you, but it was far too late. He's now become the butt of their jokes. "Bwahaha, of course they'd be a serious couple!!"

Aomine cracks a smirk, "Isn't it too soon for you to be thinking of marriage?"

"Next you'll be talking about children!" Kise chuckles.

Midorima growls, "Enough. We're heading home." He doesn't even bother with manners and grabs your hand to pull you away from the two.

Once you two are far enough down the road and out of sight, he lets go of your hand and fixes his glasses. "I apologize for their rude behavior."

You don't respond, and it unnerves him to the point where he feels the need to continue talking.

"They clearly don't understand the essence of relationships and the significance behind them."

Still no response.

"[Name]? Are... you doing well?"

You finally awaken from your stupor at the sound of your name. "Y-You held my hand!"

It takes him a moment to comprehend. "...I-- Yes." His face's color resembles that of a lobster. "Did you not enjoy it?"

You blush, "I did."

"G-Good."

A wolf-whistle follows suit and it's then that you both realize that you had been followed by his unique friends.

"They're progressing so quickly," Takao comments, adding himself onto the list of annoyances following the couple.

"TAKAO!"

"Oh hi, Takao," you wave, ignoring Midorima's fuming expression.

"They're so cuuuute!" Kise joins in as he too takes commemorative photos.

"GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU!"

_Ahhh, the innocence of love..._


	8. Confession Eight

"Seasons change, though Shin-chan's love for [Name] is everlasting~"

**_WHACK_ **

Midorima lands a solid punch on Takao's arm, silencing the boy's sudden unleash of his inner poet. Although his relationship with you had already become last year's news, the teasing hasn't ceased... In fact, it has worsened with time.

"Your six months are coming up. Are you taking her somewhere fancy?" Takao nudges, his eyebrows waggling in a suggestive manner.

"Leave it to you to count how long I've been together with her," Midorima spits out, consciously ignoring the question.

"Come on, I've been rooting for you guys since day one! And now it's finally the day you guys take it to the next level," he laughs. He scoots closer to the shooter, eyes narrowed to express his change of tone. "It's time... to get laid."

Midorima drops the book in his hands, and Takao could have sworn he saw a bespectacled spirit ooze out of the boy's mouth. When a minute passes of pure silence, he finally realizes that he might have taken his joke a bit too far.

"How about a simple kiss?" he suggests with a smile, returning to his easygoing persona.

It gives Midorima the chance to recover from his impure shock. He adjusts his frames and casts his gaze away from Takao. "That's reserved for marriage."

"SHIN-CHAN!!! COME ON!" Takao shook his friend, desperation seeping from his tone. "A kiss is like the most specialist thing you can do with her! It means you love her lots!"

"TAKAO--" he shouts before getting whacked on the head by the teacher.

**______**

"I'm really surprised we went here unsupervised," you speak up as you rest your fork against the empty plate of dessert. In a matter of seconds, it's quickly picked up by the waiter and whisked away along with Midorima's.

Now what stands between the two of you is the candlelight and a bowl of roses. It's romantic and as cliche as it gets, but neither of you cares and are swept up in the moment.

Midorima clears his throat, fixing up his already tightened tie. "My parents decided that they can allow this special moment to be unsupervised."

"That's generous of them," you send him a shy smile. "I'll admit, I'm kind of nervous being alone like this."

His eyes widen by a slight fraction, "Are you uncomfortable?"

"O-OH NO!" You wave your hands around in a panicked state. "I can never be uncomfortable around you!"

Your exclamation attracts the attention of the restaurant's patrons, but one in particular notices you two and saunters over with practiced grace. "Is that you, Shintarou?"

The both of you turn your heads to the side and see a boy around the same age with alluring crimson eyes and hair that matches in color. Midorima seems to recognize him as his body stiffens. "Akashi."

You recalled the name from the stories Kise spoke of whenever he visited your school; Akashi, the leader of these formidable basketball gods, a force to be reckoned with. What interested you the most was that this was one of Midorima's closest friends, which meant that you need to make a good impression.

Before you can say a word, Akashi's gaze slides over to you. "And this must be [Name], the girl I've heard of so much about."

"From who?" Midorima's voice possesses a hint of annoyance, yet it is reserved to a respectable level.

"I keep in touch with the others," Akashi smoothly supplies, a smile gracing his thin lips.

You take the opportunity to stand up and offer him a slight bow. "I'm [Name], a first year and marriage candidate of Midorima-senpai. It is an honor to finally meet you, Akashi-san."

Akashi's mouth faintly opens at the display of your manners. "It is an honor to meet you as well."

You return to your seat and glance around, wondering what to do next. Glancing at Midorima, he too is debating his next move. "Are you here with your father?"

"A marriage candidate... Though it is only for show."

"Shouldn't you return to her?" Midorima asks without reservation.

"I will, but she doesn't seem interested in continuing this ploy."

"I see."

"She's from the Tanaba group," Akashi states in a matter of fact tone, earning Midorima's wide stare. "It would benefit you to introduce yourself to her and acquire a contact for your father."

Midorima sends you a questioning look and you nod. You were more than capable of waiting for him at the table along with Akashi... You glance up at said man and notice his sharp gaze on you.

Your head snaps back to Midorima but he's already gone to introduce himself. You swallow thickly and return to Akashi, who had already seated himself at your table.

When he looks at you, your heart jumps in fear. It feels as if he's gazing into your being, into your soul, your essence. It's an overwhelming experience that strips you of your guard.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Akashi states, low enough to keep from prying ears.

Your heart is drumming to an erratic beat, "W-What?"

"Shintarou is a good friend of mine. I hope you can understand my rudeness when I say this... If you have any other motives, now is the time for you to speak up." His voice is unwavering and his eyes are staunch with power.

However, you only have one answer for the boy. "I love him... I-- That's my only motive."

There's a crack in your voice that pleads for him to stop, and he does so in a cold fashion, "I see." He stands and swiftly departs from your table, crossing paths with Midorima and saying his goodbyes.

"[Name]?" Midorima calls out

Your head throbs with guilt from the encounter. You just didn't have the heart to tell him. You didn't have the heart to accept the truth.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I ate too much..."

Midorima sighs with relief, "I see. Let's resolve that quickly then, okay?"

"Okay."

_If only he knew your real motives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're probably thinking... whaaat the reader isn't that innocent????  
> but only time will tell :,)


	9. Confession Nine

One slow bite after another, you eat your dinner with practiced manners. Your mother is seated on your right, your father on your left. It's a quiet dinner with a calming silence that you three enjoy.

There isn't a word said until all chopsticks are placed neatly on the table. "[Name]." The commanding voice of your father is peculiar to most--it's an odd mix of strength and benevolence--but it accurately portrays his personality.

"Yes, father?"

"Have you finished accomplishing your dream?"

You flinch from the question as your eyes linger on the empty bowl in front of you. Flashbacks of your conversation with Akashi wrack your mind, and you feel a sense of dread. "I did."

There's a long pause of silence, this time laced with tension. "I see... You do understand that I cannot wait any longer."

"I-I know."

"Dear," your mother now speaks up with concern. "Can't you wait until her first year is finished?"

Your father stares at the both of you with an unwavering stern expression. "This has been going on for far too long." He notices your broken expression, causing him to hold back on his harsh stance. "I wish I could do more for you, my daughter, but this is as much as I can do."

You hold back your tears, "I understand."

**[----]**

"OH HEY!" Takao greets the bespectacled boy as he speeds up to match his pace. "Aren't you excited?"

Midorima already knows what the boy is speaking about and continues his way towards the classroom. "Third year is usually the busiest year for a student. There won't be time for horsing around."

"I know, but this is when we finally enter adulthood. You'd be the man of the relationship you know!"

"Your obsession with my relationship never ceases to astound me."

"I will be invited to your wedding right?" Takao winks.

"Not if you continue your idiocy," Midorima shuts him down with little to no regret.

Takao lets out a low whine as they finally make it to their classroom. Once they are seated, he turns his chair to continue talking. "You have any plans with [Name] for the break?"

Midorima places his pencils in a precise spot and then proceeds to place his lucky item (a 3D printed dinosaur) on the other side of the desk. "We haven't discussed any plans... and either way, it's none of your business."

"I was gonna invite you guys to the shrine by my house," Takao responds, ignoring Midorima's icy reply.

"I will bring it up to her today after school," Midorima sighs, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Great!"

**[----]**

"[Name]? She didn't come in today," one of your classmates respond. Having gone the entire day without a single text from you as well as your disappearance during the closing ceremony, Midorima has lost the last of his patience and charges for the first year classrooms.

"I see, did the teacher say she was sick?"

Your classmate looks behind her where the rest of your class diligently watches. It was clear that seeing an overwhelming tall boy from the basketball team garnered a lot of the attention; it didn't help that their classmate is his girlfriend.

The girl scratches her cheek as she ponders on how to answer, "O-Oh... I thought you knew."

"About?"

"S-She moved away."

"Excuse me?!"

**[----]**

"... I guess this isn't some cruel joke," Takao states lowly. He sends his friend a hesitant smile, but to see the anger and hurt in Midorima's green optics, words were of no condolence to him.

"[Name] wouldn't do this to me."

Takao's lips form into a tight frown, his eyes filled with sympathy. "You sure about that?"

Midorima clenches his teeth and fists. He's holding back his fury as there is no other person deserving of it except himself. How could he have trusted someone with his heart? It was he that was the idiot of this tale.

_But his role as the love-stricken idiot was over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry Midocchi


	10. Confession Ten

Low murmurs reverberate throughout the lecture hall; it's a mixture of nerves and excitement. The first day of medical school has commenced, and he's ready. Midorima Shintarou is always ready.

Setting down his laptop onto the table's wooden surface, he boots it up. He doesn't reward anyone his attention even those who sit by him. Instead, he delves into the online version of the class syllabus and plans his schedule. Before the class begins, his phone begins to drum a familiar tone, and he tries his best to ignore it. However, it continues to annoy him with incessant alerts, courtesy of the group chat that he's begrudgingly in.

Although his annoyance with his middle school teammates has never ceased to exist, he's finally succumbed to regarding them as friends. The past few years have changed the 3-point god into a much more refined version of himself. He wasn't as quick to anger, his outbursts becoming less frequent and more tamed. He doesn't reject his ties to others, recognizing true friendship wherever it may be. He's realized that people come and go, but only good friends are there forever...

But still, the group chat was annoying as hell.

He glances at his phone to put it on mute but spots a certain picture on his screen. It's a selfie of Kuroko and his girlfriend with peace signs, accompanied by a statement that has him in quite a shock. 'Tetsu proposed!'

Midorima tries to hold back certain emotions but they are too strong and betray him. Thoughts of his past relationship with you cloud his mind and wrack him with pain. It hurts, it still suffocates him when he least expects it.

That could have been them. He could have made you happy. You would have had  **everything**  from him.

But you left, taking a huge chunk of his heart.

**[----]**

Class ends with little noise. People are forming study groups, while others bolt out the room for their next class. Midorima just stares at his screen just as he has for the past hour. His shock over his friend's engagement sparked too much emotion, and the burdens of his heartbreak plagued his ability to perform his student duties.

However, when he hears the next class attempting to occupy the room, he abruptly stands and collects his belongings. As fate would have it, a lone pencil stands in his path; he doesn't notice and steps on it in a precise manner that has him rolling backwards and falling to the floor.

Strong arms wrap around him, holding him in a secure fashion. He's close to the floor but also close to the person's chest--to which he realizes that it's a female. There's a sense of familiarity to the situation and he can't help but glance up at the person.

Your terrified gaze comes into view, and he's quickly dropped onto the floor, the pencil somehow flipping over and the charcoal point getting crushed by his muscled glutes.

"ARGH!"

"M-M-M-MIDORIMA-SENPAI?!"

"...I need to call you back. Someone got stabbed in the butt by a pencil," the incoming professor gasps.

**[----]  
**

He didn't know what to do. Staring at the face of the perpetrator of his punctured left butt cheek, he sits in agony and frustration. Why were you here? How did that pencil defy the laws of physic--

"Midorima-senpai," you speak up timidly, "I... I am so sorry."

"Hn."

"I shouldn't have dropped you. There was so much going on in my head, and all the strength left my body-- And I have A LOT of strength, you know that."

"Yes, I do." His words come out tense, but the acknowledgment of your strength opens a pathway for a completely different dialogue. One about the past.

A strained silence washes over the atmosphere, and your apology is but a forgotten thing. The past now begins to feel like the present, filling your minds with the beautiful yet tumultuous memories of high school. No one wants to bring it up, yet it is the only topic that can be touched upon.

"I am happy all that studying paid off for you," you send him a tense smile.

"Yeah."

"... Why..."

Midorima finally sets his eyes on you, and it feels as if it were high school again. Your beautiful, [h/c] locks shinning and tantalizing to touch; your perfectly shaped eyes and glossy lips; the smell of your body wash that appears to still be in service to this day.

Nostalgia washes over him and causes a lump in his throat. "Why what?"

You hesitate once more to speak, and after taking a moment to settle down your nerves, you reply. "Why aren't you screaming at me?"

He knows you aren't speaking about the recent accident. His heart begins to speed up, and he's trying his absolute hardest to keep his gaze on you. It becomes overwhelmingly difficult when you return his stare, and the broken look in those precious eyes has him falling apart.

"Because I'm over it," his voice shakes, revealing his blatant lie.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A lone tear slips down your cheek, and it takes him aback. Weren't you the one that left him? Weren't you the one who decided that it was over, that you no longer loved him? Why. How... How could you be this distressed?

"Stop crying."

"I-I... I am...not," you say between each tear, your heaves becoming more pronounced.

"STOP."

"NO."

"THEN WHY?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Your brazen confession should be of no surprise to anyone in the room. After all, that was how you met him and became the love of his life.

"Why would you leave me then?" he bites out, lowering his voice when he notices the attention of a few ER patients.

"I had to. I had already accomplished my dreams..." You cast your gaze downwards. "To become your girlfriend."

"What do you mean by that?"

You blink a few times and return your gaze on him. Tilting your head, you ponder for a minute. "Didn't you... read my letter?"

Midorima stares at you long and hard, "What letter?"

"The letter I instructed the school nurse to give to you. I was waiting for you at the school gate before I left and she was the only one there," you explain. "She promised to give it to you."

"I never received anything from her."

"Oh..." You begin to pale. "It just said that I was leaving to the States for the rest of highschool because of my dad's relocation and to forgive me. I also put my new phone number and address if you still wanted to be with me... I thought you got mad and gave up on me."

He's in utter disbelief, and when you begin to bawl your heart out, a strange combination of emotions erupt from him too.

"I thought... I thought you were over me!" you cried out.

"Idiot... I probably would have called if I had gotten the letter," he admits. "You're such an idiot for deciding this on your own, nanodayo."

"I was terrified," you state between hiccups. "That everything I had worked hard for would be in vain."

Midorima gazes at your trembling form. It's clear to see from your breakdown how much he meant to you, how you genuinely did not mean to break his heart. What a shame it was that all this time you two were in such despair over a misunderstanding.

His mind flashes back to the photo of Kuroko. A boy, who against all odds, was able to secure his girlfriend's hand in marriage. No one believed he could but he did. He never gave up on her...

And he shouldn't either.

"Don't leave."

You stop your sobbing and send him a quizzical look. "Midorima-senpai?"

He cannot look you in the eye, his face redder than it has ever been. "Don't leave me again."

"Do you still love me?" Your face is incredibly close to his.

Midorima is as red as a tomato but his determination has him forgetting his pride and embarrassment. "Yes, I do."

A new wave of tears spring up and descend down your cheeks. Elated, you lean forward to press your lips against his, and he accepts it without hesitation. Your lips mold together perfectly, the sweet taste of love awakening your senses and feelings for each other. The kiss is gentle and loving; neither of you has a desire to let go.

"EXCUSE ME, MIDORIMA! YOUR HEART MONITOR IS GOING CRAZY!!!!"

"Midochiiin, we're here to visit~"

A nurse plows in with a defibrillator in tow. A few more doctors enter the room, out of breath from their sprint. Meanwhile, Akashi and Kise are strolling over with flowers and a gift. The whole ER watches with fear as the both of you become surrounded.

You both quickly pull away from each other as you bask in the stares of everyone. Midorima wears a mortified expression, while you--oblivious till the very end--send everyone a wary smile.

"Haha sorry. I was just confessing again to him."

"Awww," the nurse and fellow patients coo. Some other people send out hollers and whistles of congratulations.

Hating this sort of attention, he lets out a low sigh. Yet when he spots your smiling face, his annoyance dissipates in an instant. He's probably going to have to deal with a lot more embarrassing things in the future because of you...

But it'll all be worth it, as long he continues to receive that assiduous love you provide.

_After all, you were the woman Oha Asa predicted to be his fate!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy we finished! hope you guys enjoyed their beautiful tale of love ;w;  
> even though this was full of crack....  
> but yeah thanks for reading! :3


End file.
